Markup languages such as Hypertext Markup Language (“HTML”), Extensible Markup Language (“XML”), etc., may be used to create a markup file, and markup files are often used to create content, such as webpages or emails, having a particular structure. Markup viewers, such as browsers or email clients, may be used to view content coded in the markup files, including text, images, etc. It can be technically challenging to create a markup file, whereby the markup content is interpreted the same way across different markup viewers. For example, it is technically challenging to create electronic mail (“email”) with HTML content, whereby the email will have the same look and feel when interpreted by different email clients and different platforms when the email is displayed. Email clients, such as OUTLOOK™, GMAIL™, etc., may create a restricted environment to prevent cyber-attacks through email. Some of the restrictions imposed by email clients may cause an email with HTML or other types of markup content to not be displayed correctly. For example, an email client receiving an email with HTML may strip the header from the HTML, causing the email to be displayed in erroneous HTML. Thus, the HTML in the email may be unreadable by the user, or, the email may be filtered as spam and user may not receive the email or the email may end up in a junk mail folder. It can be technically challenging to create an HTML email for email clients and a HTML landing page for web browsers, where the HTML landing page is related to the HTML email, and both the landing page and the email have a consistent look and feel when interpreted by email clients and web browsers. For example, email newsletters created for mass consumption often mirror the look and feel of the landing page of the publisher. The email may contain a link to the landing page for content download or signup. Similar challenges can occur for markup content other than email. For example, it can be technically challenging to create webpages that are displayed the same across different web browsers and different platforms without additional look and feel pre-processing after creation of the webpage or processing by the markup viewer. For example, it can be technically challenging to create a webpage with forms that are displayed in the same manner across different web browsers and different platforms, such as on mobile phones and desktops without additional look and feel pre-processing at the web server after creation of the webpage or processing by the web browser.